


Trick or Treat

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, TaeJin - Freeform, Trick or Treating, inspired by the halloween dance practice, taehyung as snow white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: After losing a bet with his friends, Taehyung has to go back to the good old days of trick-or-treating, alone. He finds himself wearing a scratchy Snow White costume that his friends bought especially for him to make his night even better. This will be a night to remember. Who knows who he will meet along the way?





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I can't summarise this to save my life omg. But hey guys, I'm back with another Taejin fic, to celebrate Halloween! I got inspired by the Halloween dance practice ahahaha it was amazing! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Comments and kudos would make my day, thank you! Happy Halloweeeeeeeeen! <3

"You have got to be kidding me guys" Taehyung looked in disbelief at the outfit his friends had chosen for him to wear for Halloween. If it wasn't for the bet they had a few days before, Taehyung wouldn't have found himself in this position, holding in-front of him a blue, red and yellow Snow White dress. This was going to be a LONG night.  
"Rules are rules, the bet was to see who could last the longest without using their phone and you lost" Jimin said laughing hysterically.  
"Hey Tae, it's not so bad, it could be worse" Hoseok joined in.  
"I highly doubt that" Taehyung scoffed. "Ok so what do I have to do?"  
"First get dressed, I want to see how cute you'd look if you were a princess" Jimin said, shoving Taehyung back into his room.

There's no going back now. The dress was scratchy, tickly and a bit tight, the material sticking to his small waist after a long attempt to put it over his head. Taehyung wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He heard knocks from outside his room, knowing that Jimin was getting impatient.  
"IM COMING, IM COMING!"  
He checked himself out in the mirror, fixing his hair, while cringing at how silly he looked in the dress and opened the door.  
He wasn't one bit surprised at the shrieks of laughter that came from his friends mouths as soon as he opened the door. He himself tried to contain his laughter until he couldn't hold his laughs in any longer.  
"Taehyung you look adorable awww" Jungkook commented after his laughter had subsided.  
Jimin picked himself up off the ground after falling off his seat, wiping a happy tear from the corner of his left eye.  
"Ok so tonight here's what you're going to do" Jimin started off. "You're going to go trick or treating to......5 houses, while we watch to make sure you don't skip any"  
"Kill me now" was all Taehyung could reply.  
"I guess all you can do is hope that they're all old people who's eyesight aren't that great" Jimin said giggling to himself.  
Taehyung picked up the pumpkin sweet basket on the table and made his way towards the door.  
"Let's get this over with so"  
Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook all followed him out as they made their way into the cold. 

Outside, many children were running around in their costumes, some dresses as witches and others as vampires, among many others. It had been a while since Taehyung went Trick-or-Treating so it was nice to feel young again. Thankfully no one noticed a 6-foot man walking around in a Snow White costume, because they were too occupied with filling their sweet baskets up to the brim.  
"Ok first house, that one" Jimin pointed to a red brick house on the corner of the street, which was perfectly decorated for Halloween, orange lights were put up around the house and carved pumpkins covered the patio. On the window on the right was a ghost made out of cotton.  
"I hate you" Taehyung replied.  
"You hate me, but you love me~!" Jimin winked, ushering him to the door. Honestly.  
Jimin was his best friend, they did everything together, always there for eachother for the good times and the bad times. A friendship he cherishes so much. 

He knocked three times and stood back from the door. He heard footsteps coming so he held his breath, hoping this wouldn't be the embarrassment of a lifetime.  
And middle-aged lady opened the door as Taehyung shouted "Trick-or-Treat".  
"Wow aren't you a very tall girl, you look beautiful" Oh boy.  
She bent down to get the bowl of sweets at her side and put a couple into the basket. "Thank you" Taehyung bowed his head. "I hope you enjoy your night" She smiled at him.  
Taehyung walked back to his friends, that he hated so much right now.  
"Well?" Jungkook inquired.  
"It wasn't that bad was it?" Jimin nudged Taehyung. 

They moved swiftly onto the next houses, which weren't too embarrassing either as he was greeted by older people, or with a group of children, as if he was supervising them. As he reached the final house he had high hopes that this one would be as easy as the others. He couldn't have possibly been more wrong. This particular house was perfectly decorated also, pumpkins, skeletons, lights, spiders, webs, you name it. You could tell that this family was well off. He could hear his friends snickering behind the bushes as he knocked on the door.  
A few moments later the door opened.  
"Trick or Tr-" FUCK. Taehyung wanted the ground to swallow him up. Instead of older people opening the door like the rest of the houses, he was now standing in front of the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.  
"I lost a bet" Taehyung said miserably.  
"I can see that, you have a lovely group of friends there" the man replied, trying hard to stop himself from giggling. "But hey you look cute, Snow White is a good look"  
"Yeah, right." Taehyung scoffed.  
"Hey wait, do I know you from somewhere" the young man said as he looked at Taehyung closer. "You're Taehyung right?"  
Oh my god. Kill me now. "H-how did you know my name?" Taehyung said, feeling even more embarrassed. "We go to the same high school together, I'm in my final year" he replied. "I'm Seokjin" he reached out his hand and Taehyung shook it. Seokjin's hands were big and warm, engulfing Taehyung's.  
"Not going to lie, I pictured you to be on the floor laughing at this point, Seokjin" Taehyung said honestly.  
"Haha oh believe I'm laughing inside" he giggled. "But it's not as bad as going trick-or-treating wearing a pumpkin suit right?"  
"That was you?!?!" Taehyung couldn't believe it. The whole semester everyone was wondering who that guy was as, his face was covered by a pumpkin face mask. The secret was now out.  
"Wow that makes me feel better" Taehyung giggled.  
"Yeah, good times" Seokjin recalled. "Thankfully only two of my friends were in on the bet or I would have died from public humiliation".  
"Can you wait a minute?" Seokjin asked, before leaving behind the door.  
Taehyung turned around to his friends who were pointing at their watches, as Taehyung took a lot longer than expected, each of his friends making freezing motions with their hands. Taehyung mouthed "Just a second" at them before Seokjin came back.  
Seokjin had a bowl in his hand and put some sweets into Tae's basket, as well as a piece of paper that he would have to read later.  
"Happy Halloween Taehyung" Seokjin said. "I'll see you around" He smiled the most beautiful smile.  
"You too, Seokjin" he waved, before turning his back to the door and walked back to his friends.  
"What was that all about?" His friends all asked him.  
"Oh he's just someone I knew" Now. 

When he got back to the house, he went upstairs and fished out the sheet of paper, and unfolded it.  
It read:  
"Trick-or-Treat~! XXX-XXX-XXXX (his number)  
Let's meet up sometime, perhaps in more comfortable clothes? Call Me. "  
Taehyung couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy you made it! I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading <3333
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
